Genesis
Genesis Abacab (TOP 801 - Platz 781) Carpet Crawl *TOP 800 - Platz 175 *TOP 801 - Platz 480 *TOP 804 - Platz 587 *TOP 805 - Platz 459 *TOP 810 - Platz 491 *TOP 812 - Platz 579 *TOP 813 - Platz 453 Carpet Crawlers '99 (TOP 811 - Platz 418) Congo (TOP 809 - Platz 156) Dreaming while You sleep (TOP 803 - Platz 616) Driving the last Spike *TOP 803 - Platz 430 *TOP 805 - Platz 704 Firth of Fifth (TOP 805 - Platz 628) Follow You Follow Me *TOP 800 - Platz 345 *TOP 802 - Platz 302 *TOP 803 - Platz 410 *TOP 804 - Platz 584 *TOP 816 - Platz 544 Hold on my Heart *TOP 804 - Platz 186 *TOP 805 - Platz 744 Home by the Sea *TOP 803 - Platz 634 *TOP 804 - Platz 549 *TOP 805 - Platz 502 I can't Dance *TOP 803 - Platz 1 *TOP 804 - Platz 9 *TOP 805 - Platz 83 *TOP 806 - Platz 120 *TOP 807 - Platz 728 *TOP 808 - Platz 172 *TOP 809 - Platz 440 *TOP 810 - Platz 680 *TOP 811 - Platz 736 *TOP 813 - Platz 665 *TOP 814 - Platz 432 *TOP 815 - Platz 368 *TOP 816 - Platz 274 *TOP 817 - Platz 618 *TOP 818 - Platz 302 *TOP 821 - Platz 568 *TOP 801 - Platz 723 *TOP 803 - Platz 648 *TOP 804 - Platz 233 *TOP 816 - Platz 731 Jesus He knows Me *TOP 803 - Platz 390 *TOP 804 - Platz 45 *TOP 805 - Platz 420 *TOP 814 - Platz 732 Land of Confusion *TOP 800 - Platz 190 *TOP 801 - Platz 323 *TOP 802 - Platz 284 *TOP 803 - Platz 388 *TOP 804 - Platz 187 *TOP 805 - Platz 589 *TOP 806 - Platz 699 *TOP 808 - Platz 371 *TOP 812 - Platz 788 *TOP 814 - Platz 572 *TOP 815 - Platz 208 *TOP 817 - Platz 770 *TOP 818 - Platz 542 Mama *TOP 800 - Platz 148 *TOP 801 - Platz 319 *TOP 802 - Platz 181 *TOP 803 - Platz 51 *TOP 804 - Platz 123 *TOP 805 - Platz 279 *TOP 806 - Platz 171 *TOP 807 - Platz 343 *TOP 808 - Platz 456 *TOP 809 - Platz 319 *TOP 810 - Platz 596 *TOP 812 - Platz 596 *TOP 813 - Platz 398 *TOP 814 - Platz 360 *TOP 816 - Platz 479 *TOP 817 - Platz 609 *TOP 822 - Platz 271 No Son of Mine *TOP 803 - Platz 9 *TOP 804 - Platz 79 *TOP 805 - Platz 318 *TOP 806 - Platz 767 Shipwrecked (TOP 809 - Platz 212) Supper's Ready (TOP 805 - Platz 446) Tell me Why *TOP 803 - Platz 427 *TOP 804 - Platz 77 *TOP 805 - Platz 579 That's all *TOP 800 - Platz 366 *TOP 801 - Platz 705 *TOP 803 - Platz 628 Throwing it all away (TOP 804 - Platz 452) Tonight Tonight Tonight *TOP 802 - Platz 667 *TOP 818 - Platz 704 Kategorie:Interpret 20+ Hits Kategorie:Interpret 90+ vertreten